


Parousia

by orphan_account



Series: Himitsu no Senshi [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Monologues, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emissary's memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parousia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a project I was working on with a friend, in which we designed Sailor Soldiers from the moons of various planets -- a band of sailor soldiers who were the servants of the Planetary Princesses, their protectors, confidants, and friends.

A stinging hot tear streaks down my already warm cheek in this moment of peace. Who am I really? What is this feeling deep inside?

At best, all I can catch are glimpses of what might have been. A soldier known only in her dreams and meditations. The elegant Princess of the ocean depths. Emissary of Nereid.

I want to be where the water is calm as it laps against the shore, the sea breeze in my face, soothing and cool. I have been called be that calm, to be the balm that soothes this blue Earth. This power is the promise of intuition and insight. 

_Nereid Lunar Power! Make Up!_

I won't forgive any who disrupt my mission, for the pretty girl soldier of the deep sea star, Sailor Nereid, is here. In her name, you're punished!


End file.
